rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Baldor Greyfur
Baldor Greyfur is a Fremennik warrior and the first Guildmaster of the Sanctum of Heroes. He was created by user BaldorGreyfur over two years ago for use in the Fremennik roleplay, but what started out as a very simple character with minimal background turned out to be his most descriptive and used character. Baldor currently resides at the Academy of Heroes, leading and guiding the youths there into the future. Baldor is also one of a group known only as "The Beardlords ." They are beings of immense power, and only three are left. Those other two are Alrekr Ormrson, and Gonad Yaksplitter. Both are good friends of Baldor. They recently banded together to form Beardhold, a group dedicated to the path of the beard. Biography The Youth of a Warrior Baldor Galkurson Greyfur is a Fremennik warrior, born to Galkur Bardurson and Eydis Moonshield, a lunar mage. Due to the stigma of magic and the current war between the fremennik and the moonclan, Baldor grew up without a mother, only knowing that she was an adventurer who "died" in a horrific battle. He grew up in rellekka, among friends such as Idunn and Eir foremost. When Baldor was thirteen he began his trials to become a man. His only real test was to survive in the forest alone with no supplies for a month. During that time, Baldor was confronted by a large white bear. Knowing that if he did not fight he would not live to finish his trial. So Baldor took only a nearby rock and a stick to defend himself. After a brutal fight, baldor emerged victorious. Baldor skinned the bear and took the pelt back to Relekka. Due to that, instead of getting a new first name like most, he recieved an honorary last name, Greyfur. Some time after Baldor had turned thirteen and after his Trials, there was an incident, where in an attempt to improve ties between the Fremennik and the Moonclan, Galkur led a raid into waterbirth, accompanied by Eydis, though only the two knew of their relationship. The result of the raid ended up with only a blood covered Eydis returning, and Baldor hearing the story of how his father died. Something insinde Baldor snapped, as he gathered his few things and fled from the village. He spent many years doing odd jobs as a mercenary, trying to find his place in life. One even involved a time in morytania, where he had befrended a werewolf. During his time in morytania, his friend lost control of his wolf form and went berserk. He then attacked Baldor, wounding him. Hesitating to kill his friend, but not wishing to die himself, he took up arms against his former companion and slew him. This event caused Baldor to have a deep hatred of all werewolves. The Loss of Life and Hope After about six years though, Baldor, now 18 had grown up, and decided it was time to return home to Relekka. This time spent back in Relekka was the happiest days of Baldor’s life. He reunited with Eir, who welcomed him with open arms, always having held a soft spot for Baldor. They spent near every waking moment with together. One day, Two years after his return home, he decided it was time. He went and mined the purest gold, and forged it into a ring of unrivaled beauty, much like the object of his affection. He then waited till that evening, and over a dinner of fine boar and mead, gave an unspeakably happy Eir the ring, and asked her the question, to which, the answer was yes. For the next few days, they started planning the wedding. But a week later word had come that the daggermouths were once again gaining in strength. Baldor and Eir, both capable warriors, volunteered to join the raiding party. The next day, the day before they were to be wed, they sailed to waterbirth, prepared for total war. They broke through the caves, and made it deeper into the isle. Baldor and Eir made it deep into the caves, but were surrounded by a horde of the beasts. Both Baldor and Eir managed to fight them off, until Rex, one of the dagannoths kings arrived. Rex initially was poised to attack an already overwhelmed Baldor, seeing him weakened and distracted. But due to a thrown rock by Eir, set his sights her. Baldor, much to his fear and shock, was forced by a wall of dagannoths to watch as his beloved was run through by the king’s mighty claws. After that moment, Baldor remembers three things, being surrounded by the corpses of hundreds of daggermouths, a limping rex retreating in the distance, and Baldor, cradling the corpse of his beloved Eir, before finally being overcome by darkness. The next thing he knew, he was on a boat back to Relekka, covered in bandages, his body riddled with wounds. Those wounds were only superficial, as the true damage had already set in. Every waking moment now, no matter what is going on or where he is, there is always the thought “I couldn’t protect her, I couldn’t save her” clawing at the back of his mind. Now, the only thing Baldor can do to hide the pain is try to numb it with mead and outrageous behavior. Rebuilding a Man But, as the winds always return to their start, so did Baldor. He returned to Rellekka, and joined up with his kinsmen. He had befriended the mighty Alrekr Ormr, and even became god-father to his daughter, Astrid. He had many adventures with his kin, even returning to waterbirth, and slaying the very Dagannoth Rex that took the life of Eir. But then the Rovin war started. Alrekr, not wanting any harm to come to his daughter, sent Baldor to the Academy of Heroes to keep her far away from the fighting. And so he stayed at the Academy, watching over the daughter of his beloved friend. Eventually she grew up, started her own family, and left Baldor alone. That was untill Idunn found him at the Academy and took up a position of Head Doctor. He also met his travelling mother, Eydis and found out the truth of his parentage. Trials and Guilt Years after the Rovin invasion, Baldor was Summoned by a new Cheiftain called Vermundr. So he left the Academy and Idunn behind, answering the call. Upon arrival, to his shock he was named Jarl of neitiznot. So for a few months, Baldor led the rebuilding of Neitiznot after the wars destroyed it. But, being pressured by his own guilt, Baldor abdicated his position. Having persecuted the Moonclan for almost all his life, only to find out he has been going after his own people was too much for Baldor to handle. After meeting up with Idunn in the wilderness, the two decided to travel together. Bad Habits, and returning to the Academy After an incident where Baldor tried to eat a fairy ring, the two were transported into an unknown realm. For what seemed like years they stayed there, enduring as they always had. They even had a daughter, Signe Baldorsdottir. But after about three years inside the realm, they were pulled out by none other than Aranitus Aren, a close friend of Baldors. It had turned out that only days had passed outside the realm. So, with their daughter in tow, the two decided to return to the Academy once more. After working as the Academy smith, Baldor was eventually appointed Grandmaster of the Academy, a position he currently holds. As of late, he has currently taken on two new students. First of which is Hammer beard, who he is teaching both Slaying of monsters, and Smithing. The second is Forestman, whom he is teaching Slaying of monsters. The Destined Fight. Baldor recently appeased a long wanted wish, and had a fierce fist fight with Gonad to see who is really stronger. After a few test shots, the two decided to get serious. After both warriors assumed their stances, the real fight began with many strong blows. Earth was shattered, and the nearby buildings were plowed through and torn apart. With a short intermission for mead, where the two toasted, the fight began to reach its conclusion. With both fighters batter, bruised, and broken, they decided one blow should finish it. Each let loose one of their strongest attacks, the Bear Claw Punch for Baldor, and the Stampeding Yak Thrust for Gonad. An explosion accompanied the two blows as they collided, causing a massive amount of dust to fill the air. When the dust settled both fighteres were down. They each struggled to get up, Baldors Right arm was shattered and Gonads right arm was nearly in two. The referee began a ten-count and both fighters pushed themselves to their limits to get up. But at the Count of two, right before the deciding second both collapsed unconcious. There was no victor decided, but both were happy they had an equal opponent. Beardhold. Baldor stepped down as Grandmaster of the Academy in order for a ruling council, which he is also on, to take its place. He also had a discussion with Gonad and Alrekr about the state of the world, and decided to do something. Together, they created Beardhold! Beardhold is a group of people who have dedicated themselves to following the Path of the Beard. They build a place on top of a snowy mountain up in trollweiss. They christened their new home, Beardhalla! The Sanctum. After a while in Beardhalla, Baldor grew weary of his old home. With the council that was forced in his place falling apart from stagnation, Baldor resumed his position as Grandmaster of the Academy of Heroes. But with the stagnation being to a point of no return, Baldor made a decision. No longer able to be called a "School", a change was necessary. Baldor talked with his advisors, and an agreement was made. The Academy of Heroes was no more, but now it was the Sanctum of Heroes. Where there was once a school, there is now a Guild. Recent Mishaps. Not long after founding the Sanctum of Heroes, Baldor was told some horrible news. Idunn's family came to the Sanctum with solemn looks. Idunn had been caught in the middle of a large attack, an was listed among the casualties. Immediately after, Baldor flew into a grieving rage. He took his axe, Frostbane and travelled to rellekka. After a small funeral for Idunn in their homeland, Baldor went into Waterbirth and slew countelss scores of Daggermouths. Frostbane, not meant to be used in anger and hatred was transformed. Its once blue sheen is now a blood red, and is forever more known as Bloodfrost. After finally moving on from the death of his wife, Baldor turned to his Five-year old daughter, Signe. He decided it was finally time to start training her. Baldor also had a "fishing accident" which involved a makeover mage amulet. Baldor was Baldora until Katrina was able to fix the problem. He would rather not talk about it. Baldor recently met a seer, and was told a prophecy concerning his fate. The prophecy stated "A Mighty warrior grips the snake, firmly by its tongue. Lifts his great-axe high to strike and soon his work is done. The warrior sends the giant snake bleeding to the depth. Twilight of the bearded one, the great war awaits." The Seer then disappeared, leaving a bewildered Baldor pondering his words. The Sanctum received a mission from an anonymous benefactor, requesting that a former member of the old Academy who had turned to a life of crime be killed. Baldor, seeing a stain on not only his, but the Sanctums reputation took up the mission. After catching the criminal, Baldor and co Took him back to the Sanctum for execution. After pissing Baldor off on the way there, Baldor decided to execute Dekim by Blood Eagle, an ancient Fremennik method of execution. Dekim was placed on his knees, and tied between two poles. Two incisions were made on both sides of his spine, and opened up wide. Then the ribs connected to the spine were broken and severed, upon which Baldor proceded to pull out Dekim's lungs. Resting Dekims lungs upon his shoulders, Baldor threw salt into the wounds, as per tradition. After Dekim's torturous death finished, Baldor removed his head and mounted it in front, a warning to any who follow the path of dishonor. Later that day, Niko Lecarde, a member of the Sanctum jumped off the tower to his death. Baldor was there to hear his final words. After Niko had passed on, Baldor took the body and burned it, giving Niko a Fremennik funeral. Baldor woke up one morning, feeling a bit strange. He seemed to have gotten bigger overnight. Baldor himself assumes he went through a meat-and-mead induced growth spurt, there is probably something else afoot... Baldor never figured out what happened. During his travels, Baldor met and talked to a Bandosian Weaponmaker in a pub. He told Baldor of a recent tournament, deciding the fate of the Bandosians. Baldor did not care for the outerlander war-god, nor his followers. But Baldor did ask about the tournament, for always are such displays of honor in battle are interesting to Baldor. Baldor was even more enthralled when he was told about how a mere human adventurer won against Graardor, using a weapon he knew little about. While a human beating Graardor is quite an interesting tale, Baldor was focused upon the weapon he had described. Baldor began asking about it, learning things such as its name the "Kyzaj". Baldor then asked the weaponmaker to draw up a picture of the weapon. The weaponmaker, finding someone who he felt a kinship with, did so with great pleasure. When Signe returned from getting some supplies, Baldor bid his new friend goodbye, leaving with the designs for a new weapon. After returning from taking Signe to Rellekka, training her for her trials, and other "Adventures", Baldor realized it would be better for the Sanctum if he stepped down. So he vacated his position as Guildmaster, and gave it to Katrina Avery. He felt he could serve the Sanctum better from other positions, while leaving it in good hands. Current Activities. Baldor is currently focusing on new projects, now that he is free from having to run the guild. Baldor is helping a mute boy named cerines gain a voice, while also finishing up forging a runite blade from ore the boy gave him. He is also finishing up training Signe for the trials, which he thinks she will pass with great skill. Baldor is also doing a few personal projects, such as finishing up the secret escape tunnels in the Sanctum, and forging his new weapon, a Kyzaj. He also recently took an interest in a new member of the Sanctum named Chiron Moonsplitter. After seeing Chiron lose a spar horribly, Baldor decided that he was fit to be a Beardkin. Yes, he lost, but he showed a fire that burns inside every beard, so Baldor dyed his Chiron's hair green, named him "Leaf-Beard" and took him on as an apprentice. Now the training begins... Baldor was recently challenged by an Aviansie named Jarren to fight a golem construct of his. The golem dropped from the sky, as the Aviansie's citadel hovered overhead. As the golem unfurled, it revealed itself to be a Seven foot tall, Five foot wide construct, with blades underneath its clawed arms. The golem managed to take the first strike, sending a punch at Baldors right hip, and his right hand towards Baldors abs. Baldor countered the left punch with his knee, blocking the arm, as he grabs the hand of the golems right arm with his own left. He then sent a headbutt to the golems, denting and damaging its head. Now locked in a contest of hands, the golem shifted its gears and begun spinning itself on its midsection as an axis. Baldor, using all his might held on, and sent a punch at the golems elbow joint. That, combined with Baldor curling himself, sent the golem toppling over. Now on its stomach, Baldor, still holding the golems hand with his left, would latch onto its wrist with his right, and plant his foot in its elbow. Baldor would begin tearing and ripping, as the golem tried to defend itself, Baldor tore the arm off. The arm soon overloaded with divine energy. Baldor, singed but unaffected noticed the arm's shell and blade were intact. In a quick thinking move, he jammed it onto his own arm. The golem soon replaced its severed arm with a blade, and created an energy shield out of its left arm. Baldor blocked the blade with his new gauntlet blade, and sent a massive punch to the constructs shield. The shield overloaded, sending baldor flying back with the energy. The golem then began to spin rapidly, turning into a giant saw of death. Baldor threw a small rock at it, somehow knocking it over and jamming a gear. Baldor instinctivly lept up onto the golem, and sent his blade straight for its neck. The golem, its head already damaged and its other arm pinned underneath it was left open. As the blade pierced its neck and severed its head, the golem overloaded with divine energy and exploded. Baldor survived, tho riddled with small shrapnel and light burns. He kept the arm. Appearance Body Baldor stands at about 7 feet, 2 inches tall, 289 pounds, with pale white skin inherited from his mother. Long blood-red hair covers his head and as a flowing beard tied into two strands with small lengths of rope. His body is very muscled, from his many years of training and his active lifestyle. His chest covered in a multitude of scars, from slash, stab, and other types of wounds he received in glorious battle. His three most significant scars are the bite-scars on his right arm which he recieved slaying Dagannoth Rex, three claw scars on the left side of his abdomen beneath his ribs from a bad encounter with a werewolf, and a a large slash across his chest. Baldor also now has a large diagonal scar from a slash wound across his midsection. As of recent events, Baldor now has a dark-red Tattoo of a stylised bear on his back, made from Shaman-blessed Bear Blood, along with other ingredients. Equipment Baldor wears armor on his right arm, from his shoulder to his wrist, and a small plate on his left bicep, but leaving his chest and all his scars exposed. He wears a Chainskirt made of steel, and wears traditional fremennik armored boots. When going to war, or preparing for a serious fight, baldor will exchange his basic plateskirt for a more durable leather Battlerobe which has thick metal plates sewn to it so as to allow more movement, without sacrificing much protection. Other times, he wears a pair of Steel plateleggings which are covered in the hide of slain Daggermouths. He also dons a grey horned helm, which can also be used as a weapon by either charging headfirst, or in a case where baldor is frustrated, thrown. On his back, we will wear any of his many pelts he has gathered over the years. Usually it is either the pelt from the bear he slew during his trials, or the pelt made from the legendary "Sky Lion" he fought and defeated. From his neck hangs one of his most prized possessions, a paw from the wolf he killed during his Trials, preserved and kept as a memento. Baldor, being a master fremennik weaponsmith has made many weapons over the years. Some of the few he uses are of the highest caliber. He has three adamant axes, two in a matching set for berserkr-style dual weilding, and a smaller one he uses with a shield. He also has a basic fremennik sword, and a one-handed spear. But his most used, and prized weapon is his axe, Frostbane. It is a fremennik style greataxe Imbued with the chill of the northern winds. It freezes the blood of the enemy upon striking a wound, causing it to start forming a layer of ice inside the wound and causing pain to the enemy. After a large battle, Frostbane was caked with the frozen blood of his foes, taking on a deep red color. Forevermore to Honor the Deeds done that day, Frostbane was renamed Bloodfrost. A new addition to Baldors arsenel is a weapon he recently heard about. After speaking to a Bandosian Weaponmaker, Baldor learned of the Kyzaj. After getting a drawing of said weapon, Baldor set out to make one. Forging the blade from Tempered Fremennik Steel, and making the haft out of a branch from the Swaying Tree, Baldor crafted it with utmost precision and focus. Though Baldor has yet to name the blade, he is already figuring out how to use such a strange weapon from much practice time. Baldor also has a red dyed Dagannoth hide travel sack, enchanted by the fossegrimen to "hold a longhall's worth of treasure, and to never leave the side of Baldor." It can hold many items, including items much larger than itself. He once even used it to sneak horvik past some guards. If needed, Baldor can also hop inside, to dig through his mounds of items to find a certain one. It also has a side bonus of when opened by someone not sharing of Baldors blood, to appear as an empty sack with nothing special about it. He has recently crafted a paif of combat gloves, The Mighty Fists of Bearjaw. They are a pair of reinforced gloves, made from leather crafted from a bear baldor had slain. He also used bits of bone and teeth to adds spikes to it, hence the name. Baldor recently gained another weapon to his arsenal. It is the hollowed remains of an Aviansie golem's arm, which he severed himself. He kept it as a trophy after defeating the monster, and really has no other use for it. Abilities Combat Skills Baldor is a trained berserkr, able to shrug off pain that would have a normal person on the ground screaming. He usually accomplishes this through either sheer rage and adrenaline, or a specific cocktail of herbs that when drunk produces the same affect as adrenaline. He has mastered combat using Axes of all types, Swords, Spears, Shields, and even some throwing weapons. With recent events, Baldor recieved a Shamanic Tattoo of a stylised bear, made from bear blood and other ingredients. This Tattoo endows Baldor with enhanced strength and endurance, allowing him to physically fight on par with much larger foes, and ones of similiarly enhanced strength. Unarmed Baldor is highly skilled in unarmed and hand to hand combat. After years as a mercenary, drunken brawls, among other scenarios, Baldor has always relied on his fists. He fights randomly, but his style does revolve around four stances. The first stance is similiar to a basic boxing stance, legs close but far enough to keep a good balance, arms up to guard the main areas, and his head ducked down a bit. His second stance is more of a defensive stance, legs far apart for balance, and arms closer to his body. His third stance is one of pure offense, where his right arm behind him, left arm in front of him, and legs spread, right leg back so he can charge using all his momentum. His fourth stance is one only used for his most powerful punches. His legs are even, knees bent. He cocks his right arm back, along with sliding his right foot back. After building up all his energy and concentration into his fist, he shoots it forth, creating a massive shockwave. His fifth stance is one he keeps he secrets of to himself only. He plants his legs wide, left leg leading. His Hands are placed in front of him, elbows bent. His right hand is on top, in a Claw position. His left hand is below his right, in a fist. This allows him to use his strength to its fullest, like that of a bear. His final stance is a powerful one. He plants his legs even and wide, forgoing movement for putting all his force into his arms. With this he can use one of his strongest techniquest, the Bear Claw Punch. The Bear Claw Punch is a technique where Baldor puts all his strength into his right arm, and throws a massive punch with his hand in the shape of a claw. The feeling it inspires in foes is like a bear swinging in a finishing strike to kill its prey. His Hand to Hand combat skills were drastically improved with the addition of Bearjaw, a pair of armored fighting gloves, augumented with reinforced spikes of bone and teeth. Axes Baldor has preferred the use of axes over most other weaponry. The ability of axes to gain momentum is a huge advantage in the style Baldor fights with, allowing him to let down a rain of powerful blows, at the cost of control. His favorite weapon of all is his personal greataxe, Bloodfrost. Bloodfrost is imbued with the chill of the northern winds, allowing it to freeze wounds after making them. Normally, this would seem pointless with body heat melting the ice quickly, but in doing so Baldor can cause the opponent to worry about the effect of the axe, instead of Baldor's skill with it, a deadly mistake. Baldor also has a set of Adamantium axes, two of which he uses together in a fury-like state, raining down blow after blow. The third one is smaller, meant for more control in his strikes which allows him to weild it perfectly with his shield. Swords Baldor is highly proficient in the use of swords, learning how to use them from a young age in Rellekka. He has two swords, one which is just a normal steel fremennik sword, and the other. The other sword is a strange one, it was made from the ore Baldor had mined from a fallen star, and then smelted and smithed into a beautiful two-handed sword. Spears Baldor is trained in the use of spears, mastering all his teachers taught him. He only has one spear, but he rarely uses it because he believes battle should be closer. He normally wields it with one hand and a shield in the other, allowing him to keep a safe distance from dangerous foes when he has to. Throwing Weapons Baldor, during his mercenary days took up a passtime of throwing knives and axes for sport and entertainment. Doing so, he gained a considerable skill in aiming, but he is not very good at aiming them under pressures such as combat. He also has a very limited skill with the Sagaei. Smithing Baldor has always had an aptitude for metalworking. It wasnt untill he returned to Rellekka the second time that he really took it up. He studied masters such as Raltin Avarr, learning some special techniques. After he joined the Academy of Heroes for the first time, he had a forge built so as to practice more. He also started specialising in weaponry over armor at this point. He is now one of the greatest weaponsmiths from Rellekka. He can smith High-Tier and High-Quality weapons from any metal Adamant and Average-Quality weapons from runite, on the occasion he is able to even get ahold of runite to work. Armor wise, his skill is lacking since he began focusing on weapons, so his skill is decent at best. He can forge shoddy armor out of mithril or lesser metals. Misc. Skills *Baldor is an avid hunter, able to hunt with many of his weapons, but mostly either his spear or his bow. *Baldor is also a big fisher, having grown up doing so. Although he used to fish in the traditional sense, his idea of fishing now involves him swimming out to deeper waters and finding a large sea monster, preferably a serpentine one, and wrestling it to death before dragging it back to shore. *Baldor has two animal companions. One is his mighty steed, a Giant rock crab named Horvik. Horvik is fifteen feet tall, twenty feet wide, and eighteen feet long. Despite his size, Horvik travels at a very rapid pace, decimating anything in its path. The other animal companion is a Mighty Battle Platypus of Baldor, Oddr. He uses Oddr in conjuntion wilth a launcher, sending Oddr and his poisonous barbs at the face of the enemy, paralysing them with his venom. *Baldor also has an inhuman Alcohol tolerance. He has been drinking since the age of five. The only man to ever defeat Baldor is Alrekr, having a score of 21/20. Personality and Relationships Personality Baldor is considered eccentric by many. His mannerisms tend to throw many people off, but he always has a point to whatever he does... normally. He also has a quirk of taking on mannerisms of those close to him, mainly those he considers close friends. He changes things such as habits, and speech patterns, and similiar things. Through his years of trials and tribulations, Baldor has gained a deep insight on many things, and can be found pondering the mysteries of life. He also is very quick to defend anyone he considers a friend if they are ever in trouble. His Respect is hard won, but once it is you will have it for life. During his time at the Academy, he has also grown into a fine leader. While he considers all the students as his own kin, he will punish them however necessary. Relationships *Idunn Irongrip. Baldors previous partner, although they are not formally married. Baldor deeply loves Idunn, and she shows the same. He will viciously hunt down any who have harmed her and show them a brutality unlike any other. She also tolerates all his antics, to an extent. One, which she did not tolerate and actually got very angry about ended up with baldor having a broken arm, leg, bruised ribs, many lacerations, and a shattered mithril cup. With the many wars raging on, Idunn has temporarily left Baldor to check on her family and make sure they are safe. Baldor hopes for her swift return. She was later caught in the middle of a siege and was listed amongst the casualties. *Signe Baldorsdottir. Baldors twelve-year old daughter. She was born in the Fairy Ring realm Baldor and Idunn were trapped in, and came with them when they were freed. She looks like her mother greatly, though unfortunatly possesses much of her fathers personality. She also has a pet wolf, formally named "squirrel" by Signe herself. When Idunn left, she didnt know whether to take or leave Signe. Baldor talked with her about it, and she decided to leave Signe with Baldor. She knew Baldor was stronger, and with Signe there he had something to protect. Baldor recently too her back into the realm she was born in, to train her. She is now physically Twelve. *Alrekr Ormrson. Alrekr Ormr was Baldors best friend. They fought side by side in many conflicts and adventures. At one point, Alrekr fell during a ill-fated exploration into morytania, with Baldor himself being horribly wounded. Learning of a ritual, Raltin Avarr gathered materials, including an enchanted crown. The last part of the ritual needed, was the Axe of Alrekr, which was taken by the Daggannoth kings. Baldor, using the crown to enhance his abilities, fought the three kings all by himself to bring back his dear friend. He eventually triumphed, killing Rex, and disabling the other two. Alrekr also made Baldor god-father to his daughter, Astrid Alrekrsdottir. After Alrekr fell during the Rovin wars, Baldor raised Astrid along with the Academy. He is also one of the Three Beardlords. *Raltin Avarr. Raltin is a fellow Fremennik, and a fellow smith of Baldor. He helped Baldor learn how to smith, and also helped him retrieve the Axe of Alrekr, and bring Alrekr back to life. *Terrin Veoc. A fellow Fremennik warrior, known to Baldor as "fancy one-eye." Terrin is currently a Paladin, and Baldor recently forged a masterwork sword for Terrin as a favor after his shattered in battle. Terrin was later killed while defending his family from assailants. *Elrond Cadarn. Elrond was the Grandmaster at the Academy when Baldor first arrived. He allowed Baldor to shelter at the Academy, safe from the rovins. Eventually the two grew a mutual respect for one another, although disliking eachothers tendencies. Elrond later retired and stepped down as Grandmaster, naming Baldor as his successor. *Evgeni Avencianci]]. Both were leaders at the Academy and share a mututal, albeit hidden respect for one another. *Katrina Avery. Elronds daughter, and a fellow member of the Sanctum. She is currently the the Guildmaster, and is a close friend of Baldor. *Gonad Yaksplitter. Gonad Yaksplitter is a close friend of Baldor, and current champion of melee at the Sanctum. He and Baldor are alike in many ways, both gifted in the fields of battle, both possessing many eccentricities, and both possessing great Beards. He is one of the Three Beardlords. *Gavin Vremya(Hammer Beard). A student at the Academy of Heroes currently learning Gonads Hefty Fist style of fighting, Slaying of monsters, and Smithing from baldor. Baldor, after helping Gonad train him a bit, gained a little respect for Hammer Beard, who was able to progress through Baldors harsh testing. He is now learning the way of the smith and warrior from Baldor, and is showing potential. Gavin later left for parts unknown. *Aranitus Aren. Aranitus and Baldor first met when Baldor joined the Academy, where Aranitus worked as dean of students. He and Baldor did not get along well at first, with Aranitus being both a mage and a crumudgeon, and Baldor being...Baldor. Eventually though, Baldor gained the respect of Aranitus, and the same goes the other way. In fact, by pure accident Aranitus rescued Baldor, Idunn, and Signe from the fairy ring realm they were trapped in. Aranitus later died at the hands of his Grand-Daughter. *Edwin Avery. Signe, daughter of Baldor, has befriended a young Werewolf. Although Baldor has a deep flowing hatred for their kind, his love and want for his daughter runs deeper. He has started to lessen his stance on Werewolves, but still keeps weapons nearby when around "Wolfboy." He has made a special mallet to deal with Wolfboy's Transformations. *Connwaer. Conn was a member of the Academy, and a member the Sanctum currently. Conn is also Baldors occasional Towel-boy. *Chiron "Leaf Beard" Moonsplitter - Baldors newest Apprentice. Baldor has subjected Leaf Beard to grueling training the likes of which other Sanctum members see akin to "outerlander torture". But Leaf Beard is making progress, and will one day make a fine warrior. Miscellaneous Stores. The Tale of Baldor and the Sky Lion, as told by Baldor. Has Baldor told the tale of the time Baldor slew Grimjaw, the mighty Sky-Lion? Tis a favorite of Baldor’s. '' ''The tale begins many years ago, in Relekka. The Fremennik are a fierce and hardy people, but even beasts may plague us all. There was one such beast who roamed the mountains to the northeast of the village. We knew him only as Grimjaw, the Sky-Lion. Twas a beast thrice the size of a man, with wings longer than the mead hall of relekka. Paws big enough to crush a mans chest whole, and claws sharp enough to cut through even the strongest of Fremennik steel. Its tail is a whip of great speed, able to knock the head off a man with a mere swipe. Covering its pelt is fur as white as freshly fallen snow, and feathers that are blue as the great sky itself. And lining its massive maw be rows upon rows of teeth, every one the size of a small sword. From the blackened expanse of its throat, gouts of fire and brimstone emerge, scorching flesh right off bones. The beast preyed upon the livestock of the village. Yaks, chickens, and cows were its meal, but when a foolhardy man took step outside during one of its visits, Grimjaw would dive and devour the man whole. For many years the beast had preyed upon relekka. Many a man tried to slay the beast, but none had succeeded. None had returned. Twas not long after Mighty Baldor’s slaying of Rex that the chieftain had come to him. Having heard the tales of Baldor’s mighty battle, he had given him the opportunity for more glory. He had asked Baldor to return with the head of Grimjaw. For five days, Baldor combed the mountains, searching for the beast’s lair. Finally, Baldor had happened across the cave where the beast called home. Baldor slowly approached the cave, seeing Grimjaw gnawing upon the bones of a fresh yak. Taking his mighty axe Frostbane, Baldor charged his mighty foe! But Baldor soon realized he was at a disadvantage. Grimjaw unfurled his mighty wings, and took to the skies. The beast began strafing Baldor, letting loose hellfire at every pass. Baldor had no choice but to nimbly dodge each and every shot, lest he lose the battle and his life. Thinking quickly, Baldor dropped Frostbane and took hold of a large boulder. With a mighty heave, he threw the rock towards Grimjaw. The rock hit the Sky-Lion with a mighty thud, and stunned the beast making it plummet towards the cold, snow laden mountain. Rushing at Grimjaw, Baldor grabbed the beast’s leg as it regained its strength and took off once more. Higher and higher the beast ascended with mighty Baldor clinging to its leg. The beast began swatting and clawing at Baldor, drawing blood but not deterring the Fremennik. Using his mighty strength, Baldor climbed his way up onto the beasts back. Twisting and turning the Sky-Lion fought, trying to make Baldor fall as he had made it earlier. But this did not faze Baldor, and with his arms he grabbed the beast’s massive wings. Locking them into a hold, both Baldor and Grimjaw began falling towards the mountainside. '' ''Landing with a mighty crash, it seemed both had perished. Ever enduring though, Baldor emerged first, head high with victory. But his victory was short lived, as moments after he emerged from the snow, the great beast rose up. Grimjaw was not finished. Though weakened by the impact, and its wings shattered by the grasp of the Fremennik, the beast still had strength to fight. Baldor, seeing his fight not over, drove towards Grimjaw with a fury like none before. The beast too charged at his foe, not wishing to fall to a mere man. As they met, the beast swung its mighty claws at Baldor, scarring his chest and drawing much blood. Baldor ignoring the pain as the adrenaline and fury pumped through him, grabbed the beasts neck in his grasp. As the beast lost its breath, still swiping at Baldor, it started becoming desperate. But its struggle was in vain, for Baldor would not loose his grip on Grimjaw’s neck. As the Sky-Lion drew its last breaths, it decided if it could not defeat Baldor, it would at least take him out with it. So, having resigned itself to its fate let loose the largest fire Baldor has seen in his life. And so, with a thunderous explosion ringing off the mountains, the fight was over. '' '' Emerging from the smoke was a large figure. Twas Baldor! Scorched and bleeding, Baldor raised his hands in a hard won victory. Grabbing Frostbane after finding where it lay, Baldor decided not to bring home just the head of the mighty beast, but instead he dragged the whole corpse of his worthy opponent, intending to make a glorious prize. Now, Baldor wears not only the scars from his mighty battle, but the pelts of Grimjaw, honoring the beast’s vigor and strength, and remembering one of his mightiest of foes. Eydis, Mother of Baldor. Eydis was born to Luna Moonshield and a powerful mage from Asgarnia. Luna never cared for the mage herself, for he was just a means to an end. Eydis grew up on Lunar Isle, raised by only her mother. From an early age, it was apparent how much magical potential Eydis had, but she also had developed a very “playful” disposition. With her power and knowledge growing quickly, her ability to cause mischief grew also. One day, when Eydis was 17 she was “having fun” with a Fremennik exploration longboat, making rain fall from a cloudless sky, making the Fremenniks skin green and purple, among other things. Unfortunately, her actions had inadvertently caused the ship to capsize, and the sailors to go overboard. Luckily for them, she had managed to recover them from the water, and take them and their ship to a nearby sandbar. Feeling guilty, she revealed herself to the warriors, who upon the revelation she was a mage, attempted to end her there. Galkur Bardurson, the leader of the group, managed to keep them from doing so. He knew that they did not know the waters around that area, but she did. So he bound her hands to keep her from causing any more accidents, and had her guide them to Lunar Island, her home. During the voyage, Galkur, two years her senior, kept a close eye on her. It seemed that every time he gazed at her, she was gazing back. Something inside both of them had been stirred by the incident, and not even the mightiest walls could calm the storm inside those two. Eventually, they set ashore upon Lunar Isle. The Fremenniks, exhausted after the ordeal, were grudgingly convinced by Galkur to stay for a few days and rest. Galkur had himself been invited to the home of Eydis, to stay and relax. Despite the Fremenniks hatred of anything magical, Galkur had made them promise not to kill their hosts. After resting, repairing, and restocking supplies, the Fremenniks set off back home. Galkur had been restless for weeks. He could not get the thought of Eydis out of his head. Eventually, Galkur had convinced the chieftain to allow him to set sail on an “adventure.” In reality Galkur could not resist the urges to return to Lunar Isle, and to Eydis. He had known that if his kinsmen had found out, he would be forever shamed, sympathizing with mages, instead of beheading them as per custom. He had managed to sail all the way to Lunar Isle alone, which is a feat of near impossibility for such a small ship. Upon his return, due to past relations between Fremennik and the mages of Lunar Isle, Galkur was greeted with hostility. It was only when Eydis, realizing who it actually was, managed to talk the rest of her clan down. Eydis was overjoyed upon hearing Galkur tell the story of how he arrived there. But it wasn’t the story itself that made Eydis happy. It was that she had found love, as had Galkur. A year had passed, and on the anniversary of their reunion, she had told Galkur the best news he had ever heard. She was with child. Nine months later, Baldor Galkurson was born. Galkur and Eydis had never been happier than that occasion. Not long after though, a realization had come to them. Baldor, being the son of a Fremennik and a member of the Moon Clan, would not be accepted in Relekka, and would be considered an outcast on Lunar Isle. It was then and there that they were forced to make a choice. Either stay together, and raise Baldor alone, or leave each other and give Baldor the life every child deserves. So it came to be that Galkur and Eydis parted ways. Eydis, in order to prevent suspicion in Relekka, used all she knew about teleporting, had Galkur and Baldor teleported to Seer’s village, so he would arrive in Relekka by land. Upon his return to Relekka, Galkur fabricated a story of how he fell in love with a fellow adventurer, had a child, and lost her to an ill-fated raid on a bandit camp. From that point on, Galkur had raised Baldor alone, his heart broken. He had told stories of his “adventurer lover” and how Baldor resembles her, thinking of Eydis the whole time. But Baldor was a normal child in Relekka, and that’s all either of them wanted. Twelve years after his return to Relekka, Galkur was called by his chieftain to speak with a special guest. For the past few months, the Fremennik had been working to improve relations with the Moon Clan, starting to see them as fellow Fremennik, albeit magic users still. So they were going to try something new. They wanted Galkur to lead a raid in waterbirth, to cull the daggermouth menace, but with a twist. They were to be accompanied by a member of the Moon Clan, in hopes of improving the outcome of the assault. Since her arrival, the mage had been somewhat reclusive. She had not given out her name, let alone removed her hood that had been hiding her face. It wasn’t until Galkur had stepped foot into the Longhall that her identity had been known. It was Eydis. Galkur said he had remembered her name from the incident where she nearly sank his boat, and the rest believed it, for Galkur was known for never forgetting a face or a name. On the outside, they were quiet and calm, distant even. On the inside, they had been overjoyed and ecstatic. After many years of separation, the two were reunited once again. A week after, the party had set off. The assault party consisted of Galkur as the leader, Bjorn, Sigmund, Brynjolf, and finally Eydis as the supporting mage. The Fremennik warriors had hated Eydis’ mere presence, let alone her help. It was only the will of Galkur and the chieftain that kept them in line. Upon landing they had drawn up their plans. They were to use the fishing explosives they had brought with them to blow a hole on the side of Waterbirth Isle, creating an opening in which to begin their attack. The explosions went off without a hitch, but there was one miscalculation. They had opened a room in which an army of daggermouths had been in, with their kings nearby. Bjorn was the first to jump into the hole, followed by Brynjolf, Sigmund, and then Galkur and Eydis. With the light shining through the hole, they realized their mistake and drew their weapons. They fought hard, taking out scores of daggermouths, but the horde was unending. Sigmund was the first to fell to the bladed maws of the beasts losing his head to a well placed slash by razor-like claws, with Brynjolf losing a leg and being dragged into the depths by the foul creatures. With only Galkur, Bjorn, and Eydis left the odds looked bleak. And the situation only turned worse from there, as Dagannoth Supreme decided to join the fray. He started by launching a volley of spiked appendages at Bjorn, who afterwards appeared more like freshly carved boar than the man he once was. Supreme then took aim at Eydis, and shot a single, large spike towards her. Galkur, his body moving on its own accord, intercepted the deadly spear with his own chest. Eydis, spattered in the blood of the man she loves was left shocked and speechless. She could do nothing to help, but had somehow managed to erect some kind of barrier, that kept the beasts at bay, if only for a time. Eydis had used her best healing spell, but it was useless. Galkur would not leave their alive. He knew what he had to do to protect the woman he loved. His final words before charging into the endless horde with their kings towering above them were simple. “Protect Baldor.” And with that last moment together, she had unconsciously managed to gather just enough energy and muster a single teleport. She had never been good with teleports, and could barely teleport one person by herself, let alone a more. She had appeared in the woods outside of Relekka, still covered in blood. She wandered into the village and collapsed at the gate. Awaking days later, she told the horrifying story, and grisly fate of the rest of her party. But for the sake of Galkur’s honor, left out his final sacrifice and made herself look the coward. As she was telling her story, she noticed a figure by the door. Baldor, only twelve years old, had been there the whole time, listening in on her story. He just stood in the doorway, with a look of shock, anger, and hatred burning within him. He had shouted and called her a murderer and a coward before running off. Still weak from her encounter, she could do nothing but watch. Baldor had left the village after that. After recovering fully, she had decided to follow through with Galkurs last request and protect him. For years she had followed Baldor, but always staying far enough for him not to notice. She had protected him from many things, such as an arrow aimed at his head, or a sword to his heart. It was never a physical interaction, but one of subtle magic. She would have spoken to him, but could not bear it, for she had seen the hatred instilled within him by her actions. She was a strong woman, for even though the man she loved died for her, and the son she had given everything up for hated her, she still lived on to fulfill her mission. Eventually, Baldor had returned to relekka, and she had seen him and Eir together, and decided that Baldor was no longer the child she needed to guide, but a man to guide himself. She then had taken to her own travels, going from place to place, meeting people, and using her magic to survive. But now, she wishes to see her son one more time, and to talk to him and reveal who he really is, and where his roots lie. Just one more task before she can ever be whole again. Trivia *Baldor has a horrific allergy to mistletoe, and that is also the only thing Baldor is truely scared of. If it is nearby, he either flys into a rage attempting to destroy it once and for all, or runs off. *Baldor has invented a game. It is known as "Bumper Baldors." It involves freezing ones lower extremities in a solid block of ice, and using some sort of pole or spear to push yourself around into other similiarly frozen people. This was invented when he had two sparring partners legs frozen together, and then split them apart, causing them to slide around. *Baldor scored a whopping 11 on the Mary Sue Test. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior